Tokyo Ghoul: Different Output
by chronical199
Summary: Touka had always wanted to be human. Envied the humans and their life. but, what she didn't know, was how much would be different if she WAS human. This, my Tokyo Ghoul fan friends, is a story around what her life would have been like, had she been human.
1. Begin

**NOW! I've told you in the ending AN of CHPTR 7 of TGRFR that I had a plan for a white haired Touka fanfic, so here it is! Basically, it's a switch in characters. This is TOUKEN, so don't worry. It's got a whole different plot and it will be a very interesting mix. So, without further a due, I give you…**

 **Tokyo Ghoul: Different Output!**

* * *

"You should try it, Touka-chan!" Yoriko shouted, food in hand. It was a fresh French dish, with escargot and other such good looking things. Touka stared at the food, her mind trying to decide whether she should try it this time.

"No." Touka settled on her answer. She crossed her arms and tossed her head to the side, pride and defiance showing in her actions. Yoriko's head sunk in a look of sadness.

"So, I'm that bad?"

"No! It's just…it's too good for me…" Touka replied to the girl. She and her friend Yoriko were the closest to being together and NOT having a dating relationship. The purple haired girl was only 17, being in high school and her friend happening to come along with her. Yoriko's main goal in life was becoming a cook, which was amazing since Touka couldn't really get her own food.

Yoriko perched up at hearing her compliment, "Well, okay. BUT! Only this once will I let you skip out on your food!" she started to eat it herself while Touka began to be engulfed by thought. Which was then interrupted by Yoriko…again.

"Hey, don't you have a date with that Hide guy?" At hearing this, a small blush came onto Touka's cheeks.

"Y-yeah. W-what about it?" Touka stuttered as she looked down a little. Yoriko tilted her head in confusion before looking back at her again.

"I hear he's really cute! You've got it lucky, Touka-chan!" all this did was make her face even more red, as she suddenly got up and stomped off.

"T-Touka-chan!" Yoriko reached her hand out but before she could do anything, the school bell rung. Yoriko grabbed her stuff before heading to class, a look of worry vanishing on her face.

* * *

The school bell rung for the last time that day, the halls being over flowed with an ocean of students. Touka and Yoriko walked out together, as they headed down the road towards a coffee shop they went to a lot. The name of it was Antieku, and they had been going there after school a lot. Well, Yoriko followed Touka there, but Touka went there because Hide went there and…you get the point. Anyways, they got to the coffee shop, walked up the stairs, and opened the door. The bell above rung, and Touka was met with a few short gazes.

"Hello, and welcome to Antieku!" someone greeted in a cheery voice. Touka looked towards the source of the voice, whom was a good friend of Hide's. Kaneki Ken. The boy's black hair was in a half bowl haircut, while his smile was full of kindness. She smiled and waved back before finding their normal seat by the window, and sat down. They waited a bit before Kaneki came over to take their order.

"Just the normal, please." Touka told her waiter, handing a check to him. Kaneki nodded before walking away to make the coffee. The boy was so kind to everyone who met him, even if they were rude to him. Yoriko started up conversation.

"So, where is this Hide guy?" She whispered to Touka, causing a blush to ensue her face.

"I don't know rig-" Touka stopped as she saw some one walk through the Antieku door. Orange hair flowing, yellow and black jacket tight on his torso. His red headphone that hung around his neck, blasting music that was enjoyable to lots of people. He walked over and sat down in the seat just behind Touka and Yoriko, to which the purple haired girl felt like screaming in pure embarrassment. Yoriko grabbed Touka by the arm, bringing here to her mouth to whisper something in her ear.

"Touka, you lucky girl! He's even in COLLEGE!" Yoriko whispered loudly into her ear, the excitement laced within her voice. Touka's face turned bright red.

"Can you just shut up? You're making a scene." Touka stated, the blush still clear on her face. Yoriko suddenly got serious as she huffed out a breath before talking.

"Touka-chan, I wish you luck on your escapade down love lane. What you should do before the end of your date, is kiss!" Yoriko stated in a 'matter a fact' manner. She was talking like a coach, giving Touka some sort of exercise.

Touka just gave her friend a look, "I will not kiss him. What if he doesn't like me? Or it doesn't go well? Or-" Touka stopped as two cups of coffee were set down in front of them.

"Took long enough." She whispered, though it was heard by the black haired waiter.

"Well, I didn't want to intrude on your 'love fest'." Kaneki smirked at his comeback, earning a blush from Touka.

"Shut up, Bakaneki…" Touka whispered in embarrassment. This was really embarrassing for her. Thank god that Hide had his headphones on, not listening to the conversation behind him. Kaneki left after Touka banged him over the head, along with shouting out a 'shitty Kaneki'. Touka and Kaneki were mainly friends because of his connection to Hide, the crush of the purple haired girl. As Touka was walking outside to wait for Hide, who was finishing up his coffee.

As he walked out, he noticed Touka almost instantly. Touka tried to hold back a blush, though proving unsuccessful. Hide chuckled to himself before sending her a warm smile.

"So, shall we go on?" Hide asked politely. Touka just giggled a sweet giggle, before nodding and walking with Hide. The date was now in progress.

* * *

Kaneki watched as Touka exited the building, the bell ringing in response to her departure. His happy expression changed to an emotionless face as the shop closed up, his hopes falling for the girl.

"Hide hasn't eaten in a while. Hopefully he doesn't become another Rize…" he mumbled to himself. Just as he turned around, the manager, Yoshimura, walked in. He had his usual smile on his face and his silver hair was combed nicely back. He looked towards Kaneki before starting to speak.

"So, how was it today?" the man asked kindly. Kaneki scoffed a little at his attitude.

"Some people being smart asses, but other than that it's been fine."

"Well that's good. And might I add, what about that Touka girl?"

Kaneki just looked away from Yoshimura's gaze, "She's going out with Hide. The issue with that is he hasn't eaten in a while, so he might lose it."

"Well then," Yoshimura started on a sad tone, "follow them. If things start to get ugly, I would like you to take care of Hideyosha Nagachica. He will become a danger to Antieku if he does what Rize did." Kaneki smiled a bit at that request. It was only rarely that he was asked to 'take care of' anyone. And when that did happen, he'd usually get out of hand with his slaughtering.

"Huh, never really liked the asshole a lot. Also, he was too inquisitive anyway." Kaneki started to head upstairs to his room. The boy new his job, and he was just getting what he needed to head out.

* * *

Touka was having a blast. They had gone out to a fast food place and had a conversation. As they were sitting down, their conversation becoming friendlier, Touka had finished her favorite fries. Hide on the other hand, hadn't taken a bite.

"Are you…hungry at all, Hide?" Touka asked after their conversation died down a bit. Hide looked up from staring at the food, leaving it untouched.

"Oh…no not really." The orange haired boy replied. The boy got up for and stretched before sitting down again and checking the time.

"Looks like it's getting late. We should probably be off." The boy stated before getting up to leave. Touka got up as well, grabbing her purse, and headed out with him. They got to the cross walk and Hide turned to her.

"This was an amazing night by the way. Maybe we could do it again?" Hide asked with the tilt of his head and a smile. Touka blushed a little bit before nodding in reply. This was the first date she had ever gone on, and her little crush was asking if they could do it again sometime.

"Okay," hide said as he froze a bit in thought, "in fact, here I'll walk you home." Touka saddened up a little bit at that statement, but didn't let her feelings show.

"Yes, thank you." Touka bowed in thanks. Hide chuckled a little under his breath before he went arm and arm as Touka led him to her apartment.

* * *

Kaneki was watching them from the roof of buildings. Tokyo was a large place, filled with the scents of human children and adults. It made him feel hungry, but he needed to keep sane for the time being. Hide and Touka were now walking to her house, or at least that's what Kaneki thought. Hide really didn't reside anywhere. He would just move in and move out. And so, Kaneki followed them until they came to a split in the path. One went through a construction site while the other just went on towards an intersection. Kaneki was low enough now to where he could hear them.

"Here, this way would be quicker then." Kaneki heard Hide say. Touka seemed to agree with him, as they both started going through the construction site. The boy slipped off his black haired wig, his true colors showing, and put on his mask. Hide was making his move.

Kaneki jumped his spot on a building and onto another building, landing with an 'oof'. He ran across the top of that building until he saw Hide and Touka, both of which were now standing face to face. They seemed to be having a conversation. Kaneki jumped to the top of the construction site, where he was directly above them. He sat there and listened to their conversation.

"Well, you think you can walk from here?" Hide asked, Kaneki noting the fake worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Thanks anyways." Kaneki heard Touka say in reply. He knew what was going to happen next. Hide was really predictable. Kaneki got ready to intervene.

* * *

Hide walked closer to Touka after she replied, her mind racing. _'Oh my god he's going to kiss me!'_ was one thought that raced through her mind. The boy came to about a hair away from her lips before he hugged her deeply. Touka smiled before hugging him back. But after a few moments of this embrace, Hide said something that struck Touka confused.

"Huh, seems I'm hungry now." Hide stated, though Touka still smiling despite being confused. Suddenly, red seemed to cloud her vision as pain progressed from her side. She stumbled back, her vision clearing, and gasped in shock and fear. Hide was licking his fingers, the red on them glistening. His eyes were no longer their usual color. No, they were black with red pupils. And as she stood there, shock overcoming her, she came to a realization.

Hide was a ghoul.

* * *

Kaneki watched as Hide stabbed Touka where in the side, blood flowing into his hand as he started to feast. Kaneki decided he would need to intervene, but stood his ground. He needed to wait until Touka was out of the way, or else she would die. He sat atop the construction site, waiting patiently as Touka tried to run. Kaneki started to regret waiting, but it was the only way this would work. Hide brought out his rinkaku kagune, the same as Kaneki's, and stabbed Touka through her kidney. Blood splattered on the ground, Touka desperately trying to scream, though nothing came out.

Hide didn't say a word through this slaughter, as he didn't play with his 'food'. He had a smile on his face which betrayed his true emotions, but no words came out. Touka was then picked up and smashed through a wall, the debris causing her more harm. Hide walked over and threw her against a metal pole, the wind being knocked out of her. Hide chuckled a bit.

Kaneki waited a few more second before he put his plan into action. He ran over to some beams that were just above Hide, and cut them loose with his rinkaku. They creaked as they stumbled down and fell upon the enemy. The sound of bones being crushed were drowned out by the sound of the beams clanging together. Hide's eyes were only visible for a short amount of time as he whispered his final words.

"So…hungry…" and with that, the life that once filled his eyes left them forever. Kaneki was about to call the emergency number until he heard someone scream, he looked down at the voice and saw a girl screaming in terror as a boy dialed on his phone. With that, Kaneki left the scene, knowing that Touka would be safe.

* * *

 **Well! This is only the start! Holy moly, I hope this was good, even if it was more of Kaneki's 3** **rd** **person view than anything. But, it is what it is! Hopefully you guys like this, and will review or favorite it. Chronical199 is out!**


	2. Change

**SO! You liked last chapter, huh? Well, here's the next one! So, some Q and A time!**

 **Q: Is Kaneki a ghoul, or is he a half ghoul?**

 **A: well, there are a lot of FF's out there where he is born a half ghoul, and I haven't seen any where he is a full ghoul. But, he is a half ghoul in this one. Just not born that way! ;P**

 **Q: Why is Hide a Ghoul?**

 **A: This is more personally for me, and more for the story. I think Hide is an amazing part of the story, but his character is just…no. I don't like his character. He needed to die. :)**

 **Q: Is Yoriko going to be killed?**

 **A: NO, she is needed later on!**

 **So, that's all for now. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Touka was sitting in a hospital bed, a plate of food in her lap as she lifted up the chop sticks in her hand. She slowly brought the sushi off the plate and put it in her mouth, and cringed at the disgusting taste. She forced herself to swallow the disgusting piece of food. She heard the door open and just sat there, staring down on the food. A female doctor walked in with a clip board, frowning at the food still on the plate.

"Touka-san, is that all you're going to eat?" the nurse asked, Touka cringing at the food. The nurse sighed, picking up the plate to throw it away.

"Hey, your friend also stopped by. She's very worried about you." Touka just huddled into the hospital blankets. She didn't want Yoriko to worry about her. The door opened again and a man walked in, and the nurse looked up.

"Oh, Kanou-san…" She said with a small gasp. An old man in a doctors' uniform walked in. he looked at Touka and signaled for the nurse lady to leave the room. He sat down in a chair at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Hello, Touka. Have you been feeling well?" Kanou asked the purple haired girl. All she did was nod. Kanou wrote down something on his clipboard, before asking another question.

"Are you eating okay?" at this Touka didn't answer. Before he could write down anything, the purple haired girl spoke.

"M-my sense of taste doesn't seem…right…" She mumble. Kanou gasped, but Touka didn't catch it. He just wrote some more on his clipboard.

"Well, that is psychological in nature. It should go away in a couple days." Kanou told her, standing up to leave the room.

"You will be able to leave in a few hours." Kanou told the girl before leaving the room. Touka waited a moment after he left before she pulled the blankets over her head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kaneki was working his shift at Antieku, just finishing up an order. He had heard about Touka and how she was in the hospital. She had been released yesterday, yet Kaneki hadn't seen her around her normal visit time. Yoriko didn't come either. It was almost the end of the day, and yet no one else he knew were there. Sure, Enji and Yomo were there, but that was it.

As Kaneki was washing dishes, Yomo came over to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Yoshimura-san wants to close shop early for a meeting." Kaneki nodded at this before setting down the dishes. He walked over to the counter and noticed how there were only three people sitting and having coffee.

"Hey, I'm sorry but we're closing early. You'll all need to leave." Kaneki stated, pointing towards the door. The three people sitting down got up, set their cups on the counter, and left. Kaneki sighed in relief. He went over to the door, turned the sign to 'closed', and walked into the upstairs meeting room. Yoshimura, Yomo, and Koma Enji were sitting down in the room.

"So, what's up?" Kaneki asked, his normal tone returning. Yoshimura motioned Kaneki to sit down, in which he did.

"As you know, a girl by the name of Touka Kirishima has been in an accident. The man she was with was Hideyosha Nagachika, a ghoul who was refusing to eat. Until, he tried to prey on Touka. Kaneki stopped him by dropping beams on top of him. Though, the girl had sustained internal damage, Hideyosha's organs were transplanted into her." Kaneki perked up at this, looking up from his downcast stare.

Yoshimura saw this and smiled, knowing who was going to do what. It was clear on what was going to happen, so why not let it happen.

"So, Kaneki, you will watch after her. Guard her and keep her out of trouble. And feed her if you need to. The effects of this are great, they are changing her." Yoshimura told him with a 'wise' voice. It was almost as if he was **trying** to sound wise. Kaneki nodded, though hiding the fact that he was surprised, and left. He was going to go visit real quick. It was his job after all.

* * *

Touka lay in bed, her body huddled in a small ball. Her eyes red from crying, and food lay wasted on the ground. She had tried to eat. **Over and over and over and over.** She couldn't eat food. She had witnessed a doctor on the television say something about ghouls, but she couldn't believe it. So, she tried to eat, but everything tasted disgusting. Her body wouldn't allow anything to be eaten. Soon, though, she heard a knocking at the door. She didn't bother to get up until it resorted to banging. Which just annoyed her.

And no one wants a starving, half sleepy, annoyed Touka. If you know what I mean, *nudge nudge*.

When she opened the door, she was met with a white haired boy which she didn't recognize.

"Do, I know you?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes, looking at the boy. The boy glanced at her and smirked before replying to her question.

"Kaneki ring any bells?" she took a while to comprehend what was said before smacking him and slamming the door in his face. Kaneki rubbed his cheek before putting on an act.

"TOUKA-CHAN~! LET ME IN~!" he pouted out loud in a sort of cute way. Touka heard this but didn't care as she shooed him away.

"N-no! Leave me alone right now!" She stuttered out. Touka huddled in front of the door, burying herself into her shirt. Kaneki just sat outside before sitting down, back against the same door.

"So, you having trouble eating?" Touka gasped at this but kept it low enough to where he couldn't hear. Or so she thought.

"Ah, so you are. Well that's okay, I know what's happening to you. After all," Kaneki stated as he **cracked his finger in an odd way** , "It's the same thing I went through."

That was all that was needed. That little nudge is all it took to make Touka stand up and swing open the door, grabbing Kaneki and pulling him inside, before slamming it with a loud thud. She dragged him into her living room before having him sit down across from her. The girl sighed as she looked up at Kaneki with a sad expression on her face.

"What is going on with me? What's happening?" and many more questions were asked with this. Kaneki wasn't going to answer all of them, but he was going to answer the important ones. He waited a little bit for Touka to finish before answering them.

"Okay, I'm not going to answer all of them, but I will answer the important ones." Touka nodded at this before going back to listening.

"You're no longer human." Now, Touka just sat there in shock. Half of the shock came from the fact that she was no longer human. The other half was because of how nonchalant Kaneki had just told her.

"Proof being this," Kaneki bit the top of his finger and blood trickled slowly down it. Touka didn't seem to notice the fact that her mouth was watering, and her kakugan had become active, "Your kakugan is active, and your mouth is watering, just to let you know."

Touka quickly wiped her mouth before running and looking in the mirror, which resulted in a shriek resonating from the bathroom. Kaneki sighed. At least she had someone to actually help her cope. The girl walked back in with a scared look on her face, and sat down. Over the time of about 30 minutes, Kaneki explained that she was now a half-ghoul. After mentioning half-ghoul, he showed her that he was the same, and explained all the other factors. Factors such as, half-ghouls can eat human food and not get sick, it just tastes really horrible to them. He went through the minimum of it though, as she was going to have to find out the rest on her own.

"Now, any other questions?" Kaneki asked with an unsure look. Touka nodded, who looked like she was about to cry. Kaneki walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, seemingly calming her down. She looked at him with worried eyes, and Kaneki just stared back.

"Don't worry. You've got someone who's gone through the same thing right here. And if you need help, Antieku would gladly help you." Kaneki said with a smile. Touka seemed to lighten up as she looked at his smile.

"Yeah…" was all that was said from the girl. Kaneki walked over to the door and looked at Touka with a confused look.

"Well, come on? Aren't you coming to Antieku, Touka-chan?"

* * *

 **BUM BUM BUM! Hey, sorry for being off for a long time! Well, at least not updating this story. I'm trying to update all of my stories by a few chapters at the least. But! I will not give up! So remember to follow, favorite, and review, and constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
